Patients in this double-blind, placebo controlled clinical trial will be radomly assigned at a drug placebo ratio 2:1 to receive either MEDI-493 or an equal volume of placebo. Study drug will be administered by IM injection every 30 days during the RSV season for a total of up to 5 injections.